Sentidos
by abygate69
Summary: SPOILERS del manga hasta el capítulo 99. Vista, oído, olfato... Alphonse Elric quiere recuperar todos sus sentidos. Regalo de cumpleaños para Leiram


**Aviso: SPOILERS** del manga hasta el capítulo 99 incluído.

**Sentidos**

Alphonse despertó con una sensación extraña. _Sensación_ era la palabra. Hacía tanto tiempo que no _sentía_ nada, que habría podido olvidar lo que significaba. De lo primero de lo que se percató era de que podía parpadear: tal vez era alguna divagación, algo que había perturbado su alma y le hacía pensar cosas extrañas.

Acto seguido, la verdad de que había recuperado su estómago se hizo presente con un dolor punzante, como un quejido. Se removió, incómodo, y varios daños más atravesaron sus nervios y le enviaron al cerebro la información en forma del dolor, tanto tiempo sin haber sido sufrido, que ahora se le hacía insoportable. La luz, el aire que le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo, los olores, el desagradable sabor a bilis en la boca, todo le llegaba de forma exagerada, y pronto empezó a sentir náuseas.

Entonces, algo le tapó la luz. Algo pequeño, que le llamaba muy suavemente.

-¿Alphonse-san? –dijo, una única vez.

Él, afligido, no supo cómo responder. Había olvidado la fuerza que tenía que ejercer en las cuerdas vocales, así que respondió con un lento parpadeo, y lo que intentó que fuera una sonrisa.

Escuchó claramente cómo Mei suspiraba con alivio, y le colocaba una tela sobre el cuerpo, tapándole. Aunque ella sonreía, notó cómo la tristeza y la preocupación invadía sus infantiles facciones, y se sintió frustrado cuando intentó preguntarle por qué le miraba así. Sin embargo, no le fue necesario, ya que la pequeña Xinguese.

-Tienes un aspecto terrible.

Entonces lo comprendió. Comprendió que después de la descripción de sí mismo que le había dado a Mei, debía de estar lejos de la apariencia con la que ahora se encontraba. Quería pedirle disculpas, quería explicarle que su cuerpo no era capaz de alimentarse, o de dormir él sólo, quería decirle, por ridículo que resultase, que lo sentía. Abrió la boca e hizo fuerza con la garganta, de la que salió un sonido ronco y roto.

-Mei…

-¡Al! ¡Al! –el muchacho escuchó cómo su hermano le llamaba; notó pequeñas vibraciones en el suelo, cada vez más intensas hasta que Edward llegó (o mejor dicho, se lanzó) hasta él, arrodillándose precipitadamente en el suelo- ¡Alphonse!

Su rostro, pálido y sudoroso apareció junto al de Mei. Se observaron durante unos segundos y sonrieron, Edward con un alivio y una felicidad evidentes en su expresión, se quitaba el abrigo rojo e intentaba colocárselo para taparle mejor.

Al se dio cuenta, mientras Mei y su hermano le ayudaban a incorporarse y colocarse el abrigo, que las manos de Edward eran muy cálidas. Las dos. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, tras lo que notó cómo algo caliente se deslizaba por su mejilla. Levantó una delgada mano y se limpió: estaba llorando.

-¿Tú también? –dijo Ed, con la voz quebrada.

Alphonse volvió a mirar a Edward y notó que le brillaban los ojos más de lo habitual.

La potente voz del Coronel Mustang se oyó hacia la mitad de la calle, a unos metros de ellos.

-¡Acero! –llamaba- ¡Acero! ¡¿qué demonios…?! ¿estáis bien?

-Espérame aquí, Al –pidió Ed, con la voz ronca, y rápidamente giró sobre sus talones y fue al encuentro del Coronel.

Alphonse observó a Mei, que parecía rebuscar algo en su hatillo.

-M-Mei –llamó, ésta vez consiguendo que los sonidos salieran en forma de voz, y no en un susurro ronco-. Lo siento.

Mei no contestó; se limitó a sonreír mientras sacaba un panecillo y se lo ofrecía al joven.

-No quiero ni imaginar el hambre que debes de tener.

Alphonse miró el panecillo con la boca ligeramente abierta. Su estómago debía de estar tan vacío que ni si quiera tenía aire con el que producir algún tipo de sonido. Comenzaría por aquel panecillo, y en cuanto pudiera le pediría a Winry que preparase tarta de manzana. Mejor aún: ¡muchas tartas de manzana!; y por supuesto, uno de esos fantásticos platos de Gracia, que tan buena pinta tenían. Y los estofados de Pinako… Y…

Inesperadamente, Mei se acercó a él, deslizó su pequeñas manos por sus costados y le abrazó, escondiendo la cara en la túnica roja. No recordaba lo bien que se sentía cuando abrazaba a alguien: el calor y la respiración de la otra persona. Se sintió abrumado y rápidamente se puso nervioso.

-Tal vez sólo necesite un corte de pelo –comentó Al, divertido.

-Y un cerdo asado –respondió Mei que, aunque su voz estaba amortiguada por tener el rostro escondido, Alphonse pudo notar que ella también había roto a llorar.


End file.
